In general, according to the Non-Patent Document 1, a capacitor instrument voltage transformer (which will be referred to as CVT in the following) has the following construction.
That is, the CVT is defined as an instrument voltage transformer that employs a capacitor voltage dividing function and constructed to obtain a divided voltage from the CVT by using a main capacitor arranged between a primary line-path side terminal and a voltage dividing point, a voltage dividing capacitor arranged between the voltage dividing point and a ground side terminal and a transformer of the CVT (which will be referred to as CVT transformer in the following) that is directly connected to the voltage dividing capacitor or connected to the voltage dividing capacitor through a resonance reactor.
More specifically, a bushing CVT described in the Non-Patent Document 2 is much general. In the bushing CVT, a capacitance of a capacitor bushing produced by a resin impregnated insulating paper, a solid insulator such as epoxy resin or the like or an insulating oil that is used for the primary line-path side terminal of a transformer is used as a main capacitor. Furthermore, it is described that the bushing CVT has a not-small limitation in a secondary burden and an accuracy grade that bring about possibility of producing the bushing CVT.